Wieder vereint
by tanja riddle
Summary: Vor 20 Jahren hatte Edward sie verlassen und sie einfach in Forks zurück gelassen. Er hatte sie im Wald stehen lassen und sich nicht mehr zu ihr umgedreht. Noch heute fragte sie sich oft ob er auch gegangen wäre wenn er gewusst hätte, in welchem Zustand sie war.
1. Chapter 1

Vor 20 Jahren hatte Edward sie verlassen und sie einfach in Forks zurück gelassen. Er hatte sie im Wald stehen lassen und sich nicht mehr zu ihr umgedreht. Noch heute fragte sie sich oft ob er auch gegangen wäre wenn er gewusst hätte, in welchem Zustand sie war.

1. Einsam, verlassen und verloren!

Bella:

Ich und mein Sohn wohnten jetzt im verlassenen Anwesen der Cullens.

Rückblende:

Nachdem ER(ich konnte seinen Namen bis heute weder denken noch aussprechen ohne zusammenzubrechen) mich verlassen hatte, hatte ich Charlie einen Brief geschrieben in dem ich ihm mitteilte das ich es in Forks nicht mehr aushielte und noch nicht wüsste wo ich hinginge. Außerdem hatte ich ihm gesagt er solle nicht nach mir suchen. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich schwanger war und wollte einfach nur weg aus Forks. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, hier wo mich alles an die erinnerte als wir noch glücklich und vor allem zusammen waren. Ich hatte danach ein halbes Jahr in Kanada gelebt. Nahe bei Vancouver. Doch dann starb Charlie plötzlich. Vielleicht hatte er es nicht verkraftet nicht zu wissen wie es mir ging und war an der Sorge und der Ungewissheit gestorben. Ich hatte durch Zufall von seinem Tod erfahren, konnte mich jedoch nicht überwinden zu seiner Beerdigung zu gehen. Inzwischen hatte ich natürlich bemerkt, dass ich ein Kind erwartete. Und dann hielt ich es vor lauter Heimweh und Trauer einfach nicht mehr länger aus. Ich musste hierher zurück kommen, egal mit wie vielen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen dieser Ort verbunden war. Das Grab meines Vaters und UNSERE (ER und ich) Lichtung besuchen und mich ganz dem Schmerz hingeben. Das war alles was ich wollte. Dann fand ich das Haus der Familie Cullen immer noch leerstehend vor. Das weiße Sofa stand noch genau dort wo sie es zurückgelassen hatten. Ich legte mich darauf und schlief ein. Dort fand mich am nächsten Morgen Victoria, die immer noch auf der Suche nach etwas war, mit dem sie sich bei IHM für den Tod von James rächen konnte. Sie sah mich dort liegen und bemerkte wie schlecht es mir ging. Doch an diesem Morgen blieb ich verschont, da Jakob und Sam gerade am Haus vorbeiliefen und Victoria sich schnell aus dem Staub machte. Jake hatte meinen Geruch wahrgenommen und Victoria aus dem Gebäude laufen sehen. Also kam er nach innen um nach dem rechten zu sehen. So fand er mich, immer noch geschockt auf dem Sofa liegend, unfähig mich zu bewege. Ich war starr vor Angst und überwältigt von der Trauer über Tod meines Vaters und die Tatsache, dass die Cullens (es wäre unlogisch gewesen, wenn es anders gewesen wäre) nicht zurückgekommen waren. Dass ER nicht zurückgekommen war. Jakob hatte mich mit nach La Push genommen ohne groß zu fragen was los war. Drei Monate später brachte ich meinen Sohn, Eddy., zur Welt. Nur wenige Tage später, das Baby hatte ich bei Jake gelassen, besuchte ich das grab meines Vaters. Dort wurde ich von Victoria schon erwartet. Sie erzählte mir schreckliche Dinge und nahm mir den Lebensmut, den ich seit der Geburt meines kleinen Sohns wieder gewonnen hatte. Dann erst biss sie mich.

Da ich nun ein Vampir war hatten wir nicht bei Jakob und Billy bleiben können und ich war in das Anwesen der Cullens gezogen. Bis vor zwei Jahren war mein Sohn jeden Tag zur Schule gegangen unter dem Namen Eddy Mason. Dann hatte Victoria auch ihn alleine überrascht und gebissen. Die Menschen glaubten er sei auf dem College an der Südküste. So lebten wir zurückgezogen vom Rest der Welt in dem großen Haus.

In Gedanken versunken, und über die Vergangenheit nachdenkend war ich von der Jagd nach Hause gelaufen. Ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Sehr ausgeprägte und schnelle Reflexe waren einer der Vorteile im Leben eines Vampirs.

Eddy.:

Ich lebte mit meiner Mutter in einem großen Haus. Dort wohnten wir schon so lange ich denken konnte. Sie hatte nie auch nur die Vorhänge gegen neue ausgetauscht und auch sonst jede unnötige Veränderung vermieden. Ich wusste zwar nicht was es war, aber vor meiner Geburt musste hier irgendetwas geschehen sein. Ich wusste nur das es mit diesem Haus und meinem Vater, den ich nicht kannte, zu tun haben musste und das es meine Mutter immer noch sehr belastete. Sie hatte für mich versucht ein ganz normales, glückliches Leben zu führen, aber selbst wenn sie lachte (was sehr selten vorkam) wirkte es künstlich und erreichte nie ihre Augen. Ihre Bernsteinfarbenen Augen hatte ich noch nie leuchten sehen. Immer waren sie erfüllt von unausgesprochener Trauer. Es tat mir weh sie so zu sehen und nichts für sie tun zu können. Aber vor eineinhalb Jahren hatte ich Amy kennengelernt. Ich war zu dieser Zeit gerade ein halbes Jahr ein Vampir. Sie war Vollwaise und ich hatte sie zufällig getroffen, als ich im Wald spazieren ging. Der Duft der von ihr ausging war einfach unwiderstehlich. Ich hatte mich in sie verliebt und es war noch schwerer gewesen sie nicht zu beißen, als es bei anderen Menschen der Fall war. Ich hatte meine Muter gefragt was ich machen sollte und sie hatte mir geraten mich mit ihr zu treffen und zu sehen ob sie Angst vor mir hätte. Wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, hatte sie gesagt, müsse ich ihr alles erzählen, um die eventuell entstehende Beziehung nicht von vornherein zu belasten. Sie hatte keine Angst. Auch nicht als ich ihr offenbarte was ich war. Sie nahm es hin, als wäre es ganz normal, dass ihr Freund ein Vampir wäre und sich von Tierblut ernährte (Meine Mutter und ich lebten „vegetarisch" und ernährten uns nicht wie andere Vampire von Menschlichem Blut). Schon bald hatte sie den Wunsch geäußert auch eine von uns zu werden. Mom meinte sie solle es sich sehr gut überlegen. Denn mit der Verwandlung in einen Vampir gab man vieles auf. Das alltägliche Leben, seine menschlichen Freunde uns als Frau auch die Möglichkeit Kinder zu bekommen. Und rückgängig konnte man eine solche Veränderung nicht machen. Sie hatte es sich überlegt und mich trotzdem gebeten es zu tun. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich es schaffen konnte und fragte meine Mutter ob sie es nicht tun konnte. Und sie hatte es getan. Jetzt war auch Amy ein Vampir.

Mom kam gerade von einem Jagdausflug zurück und sah völlig verstört aus. Sie sah so aus als würde sie weinen wenn sie es könnte. Auch Amy hatte sie kommen sehen und war ihr entgegengelaufen um sie zu trösten. Ich rannte zu ihnen, nahm meine Mutter auf den Arm und trug sie ins Haus. Ich fragte gar nicht nach, was los war, denn ich wusste, dass sie an die Zeit gedacht hatte, bevor ich geboren worden war. Über diese Zeit wusste ich nicht viel. Ich weiß nur, dass ein Werwolf namens Jakob ihr bester Freund gewesen war und mein Großvater Charlie in dieser Zeit gestorben war. Ich legte meine Mutter aufs Sofa und sie schlief ein – ich weiß! Vampire können nicht schlafen, aber so beschreibe ich den Zustand in den sich Bella flüchtete wenn die Trauer übermächtig wird. Dann bekommt sie nur noch so viel mit, als würde sie schlafen –

Amy:

Es war schlimm zusehen wie sehr Bella sich quälte. Ich machte mir Sorgen um sie. Und auch um Eddy. Er ist so hilflos, und weiß nicht was er tun soll.

„Eddy? Ich denke deine Mutter sollte ein Paar Tage wegfahren, allein, und wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Zu sich selbst zurückfinden. „

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich lasse sie nur ungern allein!"

„Das weiß ich doch mein Schatz! Ich dachte, sie könnte doch eine Weile nach Kanada Gehen. Ein wenig wandern, nachdenken, verarbeiten, ohne dass sie irgendjemandem vorspielen muss, dass sie glücklich ist."

„Ja vielleicht hast du recht Liebes!"

Gesagt getan. Sobald Bella wieder zu sich kam, unterbreiteten wir ihr unseren Vorschlag.

Sie war gar nicht so abgeneigt und meinte: „sie müsse mal wieder in Ruhe nachdenken und sich über alles klar werden!" Also war es beschlossene Sache und zwei Tage später brach Bella auf. Nur mit einer kleinen Tasche als Gepäck und gekleidet in derbe Jeans und ein Button-Down-Hemd. Sie verabschiedete sich von uns und Lief in den Wald, der nahe am Haus begann. Als ich nun meinem Liebsten in die Augen sah, spiegelten sich darin seine Sorge und gleichzeitig Freude darüber, dass wir nun etwas Zeit für uns hatten.

Eddy:

Ich hatte lange vor dem Spiegel für diesen Augenblick geübt. Trotzdem war ich aufgeregter als ein kleines Kind am Vorweihnachtsabend. Ich nahm eine kleine Schachtel aus meiner Jackentasche und ging vor Amy auf die Knie. Und dann stellte ich ihr die Frage, die vor mir schon Millionen von Männern der Frau ihrer Träume gestellt hatten.

„Amy Sunshine Jelling, willst du meine Frau werden?"

„Aber ja doch natürlich will ich!"

Ich steckte ihr den Ring an den Zierlichen Finger. Jetzt waren wir also verlobt.

Alice:

Zwanzig Jahre war es nun her, dass ich Bella das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Ich vermisste sie so schrecklich. Für mich war sie wie eine Schwester gewesen und außerdem meine allerbeste Freundin. Ich dachte oft an sie. Aber schon seit dem Tag, als ich sie das letzte mal sah, hatte ich keine Vision mehr von ihr gehabt. Dabei wünschte ich mir doch so sehr zu wissen wie es ihr geht.

Plötzlich verschwamm mein Blick und ich sah Bella. Zum ersten Mal seit Zwanzig Jahren. Und ich sah sie klarer als jemals zuvor.

„Alice? Was ist los mit dir? Was hast du gesehen? Was hat dich erschreckt?"

„Bella!"

„Alice, sprich mit mir!"

„Ich habe Bella gesehen Jasper. Sie stand vor unserem Haus in Forks und verabschiedete sic von jemandem, den ich nicht sehen konnte. Sie schien kaum ein Jahr älter als vor zwanzig Jahren. Jasper sie wurde verwandelt!"

„Das kann nicht sein. Wir haben sie doch verlassen, damit das nicht passiert."

„Doch Jasper es ist passiert. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Dann kann es nur Victoria gewesen sein. Sie wollte sich an uns rächen und wurde dabei gestört."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Was ist passiert?

Esme:

„Dann kann es nur Victoria gewesen sein. Sie wollte sich an uns rächen und wurde dabei gestört." Ich hörte Jaspers Worte und wusste dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Dann hat es ihr gar nichts gebracht, dass wir damals gegangen sind. Die Arme! Ganz allein, als Neugeborene ganz auf sich allein gestellt."

In diesem Moment betritt Carlisle das Zimmer.

„Wer ist hier ganz auf sich gestellt?"

„Bella!"

„Wieso was ist denn mit ihr und woher wollt ihr das wissen?"

„Dad sie ist ein Vampir. Ich habe es gesehen. Gerade eben!"

„Hast du auch gesehen wo sie ist Alice?"

„Sie war gerade an unserem Haus in Forks. Aber sie schien sich von irgendjemandem zu verabschieden."

„Wir müssen sie besuchen und ihr alles erklären."

„Aber Edward darf nichts davon erfahren. Er würde schäumen vor Wut wenn er erführe, dass wir sie besuchen wollen."

„Aber Mom wenn sich seine Pläne nicht ändern, kommt er erst in einem halben Jahr wieder zu Besuch."

„Also gut. Wir brauchen Flugtickets nach Seattle und einen Mietwagen. Emmet? Könntest du dich darum kümmern?"

„Alice? Wann werden wir Fliegen?"

„In zwei Tagen Rosalie!"

Zwei Tage später bei Eddy und Amy:

„Oh Eddy ich mache mir solche Sorgen um deine Mutter. Sie ist nun schon drei Tage weg und hat noch nicht angerufen. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut."

Damit sprach Amy mir aus der Seele. Ich war kurz davor durchzudrehen vor Sorge und nur die Tatsache, dass Amy und ich uns auch zu zweit gut zu beschäftigen wussten, hielt mich davon ab verrückt zu werden. Aber wie gesagt: Wir nutzten es voll und ganz aus, dass wir allein waren.

Wir standen im Wohnzimmer und sahen aus dem Fenster. Da hörten wir, wie ein Auto die befestigte Straße verließ und in die einfahrt einbog. Ich wunderte mich, denn meine Mutter war ja zu Fuß unterwegs und außer uns dreien war hier schon seit Ewigkeiten niemand mehr gewesen. Wir gingen zur Tür um nach dem rechten zu sehen.

Bei den Cullens im Auto:

„oh ich bin ja schon sooooooooo gespannt!"

Wir freuten uns alle wahnsinnig darauf Bella endlich wiederzusehen, hatten aber auch etwas Angst. Denn wir wussten ja nicht wie Bella auf uns reagieren würde.

„Ja wir doch auch."

Wir fuhren noch wenige Meter und blieben dann stehen. Als wir ausstiegen, rochen wir alle Bellas Duft. Doch da waren auch noch andere Gerüche. Von anderen Vampiren.

„Na das kann ja heiter werden."

Wir hatten noch nicht geklopft, aber uns wurde die Tür geöffnet.


End file.
